The bud of a winter cherry blossom chapter 6
by Suzuki Itakimori
Summary: The trials of war lingered within the knots of shinsengumi (sorry for the LONG... WAIT I've been busy with a ton of stuff so for waiting I give you a long and hopefully good chapter)


That time came again nakagura is complaining how kondou san is screwing off somewhere how the rest of us is here waiting for the command to move on to the next battle to protect and claim the land and so on, I was in the cherry blossoms that blew with the harmony of the winds, my hair continues to move along the motion and reminiscing of that one day harada found me as a girl but for the longest time he hasn't mentioned it to me nor do I think he knows it was me, I wonder if he thinks of it today I mean I myself think to that day I left for Kyoto then to find harada twice the first time is in the cherry blossom field, the second was during the night of the tosa who ambushed the signs, he hasn't figured it out that it was me nor seen me as a true elegant women with normal civilian clothes but in this age it's not anywhere easy to live on in this world but only to know 'be or be killed' that's what I learned over the years, when I first came to the shinsengumi it was in day to months now years I stood by them for the longest time it was the same with chizuru, each solider is holding quite the courage in their eyes but in the inside there's longing, fear, and despair I to was starting to give in but when I felt a hand hit my shoulder that snapped me out from my slump, "Hey you ok?" I looked around to see harada over me "Mm, I'm ok, how's shinpachi doing?" he sat down sighing "Well he off getting drunk off how he pissed at how kondou is at hino than staying by his men" I walked over by him and sat down "You're not going with him?" he turned to me and grabbed my chin closer to his "I need to guard the place and most of all guard you my sweet blossom" I blushed "You tease" he let go of my chin and pulled me in to his lap and started patting my head gently "Go to sleep you been up all day" I didn't want to but somehow the warmth from his lap ending making me sleepy….

When I woke up I was in my room alone on a futon, the door slid opened it was souji, "You have a moment?" I was confused but I answered "what is it?" for a few days I've heard souji has been hospitalized because of tuberculosis even if I took half of it doesn't affect me because I'm not human, if it's half gone doesn't mean the effects of it disappear, " How kondou san?" I hesitated to answer but truthfully I didn't know I've heard rumors of his screwing off but I knew it was for a reason but I had to tell a lie to him I didn't want any trouble to happen during our time of crisis, "I haven't been able to talk to him at all I've been busy getting ready with other preparation I'm sorry" is eyes saddened then look up at me "thanks anyway" he walked out before I could say anything. I decided to get out of my room and get some fresh air in Edo I left just for a little bit.

While I was walking the streets of Edo I ran into someone who was my brother, "onii-chan?" the person turned around "imouto-chan, why are you in edo?" I told him to walk with me and explain. "So the shinsengumi's time has come for war huh?" he seemed pissed when I told him that "your mad at me for following them aren't you?" he gripped his fist harder "I doesn't seem right that they would bring you along" I knew it he was mad "I don't have a choice father asked me to be there and I promised someone I would survive and come back" my brother looked at me "promised someone?" I realized what I said "I-uhh-well-uh…." My faced turned red, but luckily my brother is dense to realize what my promise was to harada. "I better get back otherwise they would send search parties for find me" so I went off and my brother who knows where he went but my guess would be back with father, when I walked to back to the entrance saito was there looking at me with a piercing dagger in his eyes "why are you out?" I turned to him standing my ground "I had immediate errands to do, I'm sorry for any inconvenience"

It was the time for all of us to get ready and leave but a few days before kondou-san returned which gave the rest of the soldier's a slight rest of peace and chizuru seemed to be happy to, on the other hand nakagura didn't seem very much happy when kondou-san returned I looked at harada with an uneasy look on my face, he gave me a reassuring look as if he was saying don't worry it'll will be ok but he went off with nagakura to talk with him and kondou-san. After they had a talk the announced that they were leaving the main force or what's left of it, I went crazy mad at him!, at the same time I felt sad cause I wouldn't know that I would be with him anymore so why did he tell me to be with him if he really meant it why would he leave me! I left to a cherry blossom forest to gather my thoughts, my hands fisted into a ball and tears started to gather up in my eyes and finally I dropped to the ground on my knees, then my hands covered my eyes.

"Where is she?" I looked around for her and nowhere to be found I was really worried has she been in stress because of what I did today I need to find her and reassure that I will come back I told shinpachi that I'm going out to find her cause the others are worried as well but my heart is uneasy to the sight of her I pain. I ran around edo till I heard a faint crying sound from a cherry blossom forest and see a delicate girl on the ground "Suzuki?" she turned around and her eyes widened and she tried to bolt off my I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to my lips and I wanted to calm her down at last her tension loosened "you ok?, I'm sorry for being rough on you it's been a while since I did that to a girl" she looked at me with tears and I wipe them away.

I never felt how much pain that I've experienced before my heart hurt so much I fell to the ground once again he caught me, "why did you do this to me?" he tugged me and held me like a princess and said to me "once I made my mind to stay by kondou-san but I can't see him for who he is now so I wanted to leave cause I can't see what he wants now that me's a daimyo, but I never wanted to leave you that was one of the last things I never wanted to do" I couldn't know what to feel now my body was paralyzed as I was in a princess-like position. "Suzuki, I promised you that one day we would spend the rest of our lives together I will make that happen, just wait just a little, just for me. You don't have to reply I know it in my heart" when we made it to the headquarters I regain my will to move.

Harada and nagakura left the following next day. I felt better after he told me the reason why I decided to wait and hope for the better future with the man I love. As the rest of us moved off to the next battle field I've been put on more dangerous positions now that our forces are smaller and less tactical evasions, hijikata and chizuru have been together lately as well guess she's really worried for him since he's been pushing himself even Saito and heisuke have noticed and Saito even fought head to head on him sothat he would know to rest, luckily he's resting as well as chizuru is keeping watch on him. I always wonder what it's like to always be beside the one you care even if it's just not sitting around and doing nothing which brought up how I would have hope for the future where everyone could live peace fully.

'Panting' "enemies sighted!" there were enemies following us fast quickly on our tails I couldn't have them on our tails back to base I turned around and unheated my sword, "go! I hold them off I'll meet you there" the others ran I threw off the enemies one by one each time but I knew my current self can't hold them off I had to pull out my last resource out, I pulled my hair down and cut a small wound on my hand quickly and just two drops ended in the ground, my powers emerged turning me into a monster in their eyes and my eyes turn red changing my hair the same color like fire or as if the sunset, I killed them in a instant covering the dirt road crimson red and with the splattered blood I as covered in blood as I try to regain my human form back to normal brown-black eyes, and black hair. Hijikata and saito came to see what was happening but before I could turn around I fell to my knees with my sword swung out my hands a short distant from me "What happened here exactly?" Saito mentioned as the dead soldiers around the battle that has just ended, saito carried me on his back after he sheathed my sword back.

A few days later, we had to leave to Hakodate where we meet with Harada and his squad, on the other hand nakagkura was somewhere else with the squad, which was good because I don't think he would want to be with Kondo san but the day that I was alone finishing my fight in the battle near Edo he surrendered to the imperial army and died in their hands. I felt bitter about it when I was told he died because he welcomed me with such warmth and sincerity but now I felt nothing. I heard footsteps down the port I was harada and few of his men he welcomed hijikata san and the others and looked at me with my arm over saito's shoulde and barely walking he rushed over to us. "What the hell happned?!" saito tried to answer "I don't even know she won't say anything or tried to" he walked over to my right and took my arms over and walked me down the boat to the port, "I'll take her to the headquarters where I'm staying there's another place for you were we have prepared for you please wait until then".

He brought me to his headquarters when in woke up to an unfamiliar place, "where am I?" then I saw a shadow from the doors and it was harada! He walked in turned around to close the door then came close to me quickly and hugged me tighter he was shaking in the sight of me "what happened to you if you don't tell me I won't be able to handle myself if you don't" I replied back for the first time after that battle "I'm so sorry for making you worry! I'm so sorry!" his eyes widened and push me off to he could see my eyes in tears the hugged me once again but gently, "I like the way you smell" he reacted and pushed me down on the futon "Suzuki…."he was looking at me and his hand ran down my neck to my waist gently my body jumped at his touch he moved in closer, "H-harada w-we can't do this-"he interrupted me when he licked my neck, "hah…"my voice leaked softly I tried to push him away from his shoulders but my strength just ran.

"Don't worry I'll be here with you." Harada said to me his hand grabbed mine, his grip tightened "are you scared? Suzuki" tears gathered but it wasn't tears of sadness but happiness overflowing, I loosened my tension and let him continues, he slowly undresses me starting with my the silk rope holding my jacket in place he tugged on it and I heard my pants being loosened I was starting to lose my mind little by little, then finally he uncovered me naked. "Don't glare at me so much, i-it's embarrassing" he was looking at me with intent eyes, then he loosened hie clothes to and started to kiss me and he ran his has down to my private areas that have never been touched before, "Mmmm!" my voice was about to leak but with harada kissing me he silenced it, then he released the kiss and took off his pants then I saw something big between his legs he came closer to my pussy and rubbed his penis against it my body was so hot because of him "Mm…" his voice was leaking but had short gasps for air, "I'm going in ok?" I tried to keep my composure and raised my arms as I let him move in, he slowly moved in and I tugged on the sides of his back as I felt pain then serious warmth running through my body. "Harada…" he gave a gentle to me, "sanosuke ok?" My body and my mind went blank as soon as he started moving. "You'll be ok?" he licked my neck to reassure that I would be ok, "c-can you be a little gentle ple-" he move gently like I asked but my body gathered around the pleasure.

The night was long but hara-sanosuke's warmth and love was once joined with me again from a long time, the next three days was something that would be the horror would truly happen. "Morning Saito, morning hijikata" I bowed to them "where Harada?" hiji,ata asked "I'm guessing he's still asleep" he sighed "Can you tell him to wake up, we have a meeting about the next battle" I bowed to hijikata "yes sir". I walked back to the room to see sanosuke still asleep, I saw his peaceful sleeping face and blushed but suddenly I felt a hand pull my wrist in, I was underneath the strong but courageous sanosuke "good morning my little cherry blossom" I turned my head to hide my blushing, he licked my neck "s-sanosuke we c-can't we both have a meeting for the next battle please get dressed" he moved back and out of the futon he put his clothes back on as I fixed my clothes " you really are having fun teasing me don't you" he was buttoning his clothes "I have to get you trust and plus I couldn't help myself….plus you said you liked the way I smelled…" my face turned even more red "w-well-I uhhh" he came over and hugged me "I'm glad you're here" my heart melted but we needed to try and stay strong for the last battle that awaits us.

"So know this this is the last battle that will determine how we live in the future" we all looked at ootori-san who was one of the representatives in hakodate for the battle of benten we were all still nervous but we had to endure. After that meeting I sent off a messenger spirit butterfly to my father and my brother one last time because I wouldn't know how tis would end up I lifted my hands towards the sky and my eyes turned red and sent off the butterfly. I was worried if this battle would end up as a bad one or a good one chances aren't that good our system is changing with new battle tactics to.


End file.
